buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blood of Carthage, Part Two
is the twenty-second issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic comic book series. It was written by Christopher Golden and illustrated by Cliff Richards and Chynna Clugston. Synopsis The demons are gathering. Once more, Sunnydale is playing host to a congregation of the undead, and it's up to Buffy and her gang to find out why and put a stop to it. This issue continues the Blood of Carthage story line, and brings Buffy one step closer to discovering the secrets of Vraka, Xerxes the Blind, and the rest of the demon hordes. If she's lucky, she'll also get her term paper done!"Buffy the Vampire Slayer #22". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved May 15, 2019. Continuity *This story takes place sometime after "A New Man", as Spike has already been living independently from the Scoobies with his chip. *Willow mentions one of the reasons Buffy went to college was to prove her life is more than being a Slayer, as she told Wesley in "Choices". *Buffy tells her friends she haven't felt this lost since Angel left, in Double Cross. *Willow contacts Lucy Hanover, as she had first done in "Immortal". Appearances Individuals *Scipio Armilianus *Angel *Brad Caufield *Rupert Giles *Lucy Hanover *Jessica Harris (Only voice in flashbacks) *Xander Harris *Hiram *Jax (Only deceased body) *Anya Jenkins *Ky-Laag *Sheila Rosenberg *Willow Rosenberg *Spike *Buffy Summers *Tergazzi *Vraka *Xerxes the Blind *Xiu Organizations and titles *Blood of Carthage *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Witch Species *Demon *Human *Spirit *Troll *Vampire Events *UC Sunnydale 14th Annual Charity Carnival Locations *Sunnydale **The Bronze **Harris residence **Quarry **Quarryhouse **Rupert Giles's apartment **Sunnydale Cemetery **University of California, Sunnydale **Willy’s Place Weapons and objects *Gilesmobile *Stake Death count *Jax, killed by Xerxes the Blind (only mentioned). *Two unidentified vampires, staked by Buffy Summers. *An unidentified vampire, beheaded by Willow Rosenberg. Behind the scenes Production *The photo cover features a promotional picture taken for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 4. *Differently from other representations, at this point The Bronze is portrayed as the “Bronze Club”, with a consistent facade of two large statues since its first comic appearance in Wu-Tang Fang. Distribution *'' '' was the 99th best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 25,505 sales in June 2000 at comic specialty stores.“June 2000 Comic Book Sales to Comics Shops”. Comichron. Retrieved May 15, 2019. Collections *"The Blood of Carthage" *"Omnibus: Volume 5" *"Classic 31: The Blood of Carthage" Pop culture references *Buffy alludes to the quote "Frailty, thy name is woman" from the play Hamlet . *A boy at the carnival carries a doll of fictional character Chucky. *Xander compares the Mad Jack to folklore figures Bigfoot and Chupacabra. *Xander mentions the Mad Jack being mentioned in the National Enquirer tabloid. *Xander ate Cheetos and Doritos snacks as a child. *Willow mentions Xander's childhood fantasy of the two being the Dynamic Duo, a term used in reference to fictional characters Batman and Robin. *Buffy jokes about the Scoobies being the Super Friends, in reference to the television series about the team of superheroes (1973–1985). *Willow compares hers and Xander's past relationship dynamics with fictional characters Gilligan and Skipper. *Xander references the tale of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. *Buffy compares the Quarryhouse area to director Tim Burton, mentioning as well the actor Johnny Depp, who often features on his films. *Buffy compares Xerxes' ability to climb walls with fictional superhero Spider-Man. Gallery Cover artwork BC-22-00b.jpg|Jeff Matsuda main cover D2.gif|Original picture for photo cover References nl:The Blood of Carthage, Deel Twee Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic